The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to stern drive units.
The invention also relates to sacrificial anodes for protecting marine propulsion device components from corrosion. Depleted anodes must be replaced regularly and therefore should be readily accessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,068 discloses a sacrificial anode mounted on the propeller shaft bearing housing of a marine propulsion device. A disadvantage of the disclosed design is that the propeller shaft bearing housing must be removed from the lower gearcase in order to replace the anode.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,657,084: Apr. 18, 1972 PA1 4,604,068: Aug. 5, 1986